Gnostiek
Handleiding-Religie Portals - Onderwerpen -beheer - Religie Website - Religie Forum - gastenboek - Met dank aan De gnostiek is een verzamelnaam voor een brede waaier aan religieuze stromingen en mystieke tradities binnen het vroege christendom, die hun bloeitijd beleefden in de eerste, tweede en derde eeuw na Christus en deels teruggrepen op oude (paganistische) tradities van voor onze jaartelling. De gnostiek is opnieuw onder de aandacht gekomen door de vondst van 52 geschriften bij Nag Hammadi in Egypte (1945). Onder deze geschriften bevinden zich merendeels gnostische en gnostiserende teksten. Sommige hedendaagse historici neigen er naar de gnostiek een invloedrijke positie te verlenen in de wordingsgeschiedenis van het vroege christendom. Op het Concilie van Nicaea in 325 aanvaardde de Kerk onder druk van keizer Constantijn de Grote de Geloofsbelijdenis van Nicea. Hoewel de inhoud van deze geloofsbelijdenis vooral gericht was tegen het arianisme verwierp de belijdenis ook gnostieke leringen. Kernthema Kernthema van de gnostiek is dat de mens vergeten is wie hij in werkelijkheid is. In de gnostiek wordt Jezus als boodschapper beschouwd, die de mens oproept zichzelf te herinneren: "Mens, sta op en herinner jezelf". Daardoor zou de mens inzicht krijgen in zichzelf en het al: "Wie zichzelf kent, kent het al". Gnostische teksten presenteren Jezus als iemand die een breuk voorstond met het godsbeeld van het Oude Testament. De gnostiek verbond daaraan de voorstelling van een goede God, die Jezus zijn Vader noemt, en daarnaast een kwaadaardige Demiurg, de Heer van het kwaad, en dat zou dan de God van het Oude Testament zijn, Jahweh. Door de mens te laten geloven in een door de Demiurg geschapen schijnwerkelijkheid, een schaduwwereld, zou de innerlijke verbondenheid van de mens met zijn goddelijke oorsprong en persoonlijke bestemming zijn verbroken. Jezus biedt de mens volgens de gnostische teksten een spiritueel pad om de eenheid met zijn goddelijke wezen te herstellen en zo uit de schijnwerkelijkheid verlost te worden en zich zo bewust te worden van zijn persoonlijke bestemming. Dualisme en non-dualisme in de gnostiek Het is lang gebruikelijk geweest om de gnostiek dualistisch te noemen, alsof dat het hoofdkenmerk van de gnostiek zou zijn. Met dualistisch wordt dan bedoeld dat de geestelijke ziel van de mens gevangen zou zijn in een verachtelijk lichaam, en dat de hele stoffelijke werkelijkheid een duivelse schepping zou zijn. Maar die tegenstelling tussen een verheven geestelijke werkelijkheid en een verachtelijke materiële wereld is niet kenmerkend voor de gnostiek. Het lichaam als kerker van de ziel bijvoorbeeld stamt als idee van de Griekse filosoof Plato. En er zijn vele andere dualistische stromingen in de bloeitijd van de gnostiek, waaronder ook het traditionele christendom. Het celibaat van de Rooms-katholieke priester is erop gebaseerd. Bovendien bleek dat na de vondst van de Nag Hammadigeschriften niet alle stromingen binnen de gnostiek dualistisch zijn. Daarom zocht men op een conferentie in 1978 aan de Universiteit van Yale naar een nieuwe definitie die de verschillende stromingen van de gnostiek kon samenvatten. Men zag toen als bindend en definiërend element de ‘co-substantialiteit’ van de ziel van de mens met God. Daarmee bedoelt men dat de ziel van de mens van dezelfde substantie is als Gods wezen. Die visie is het helderst uitgedrukt in logion 108 van het Thomas-evangelie. Die luidt: :Jezus zei: :''Wie uit mijn mond drinkt :''zal zijn zoals ik en ik zoals hij; :''en wat verborgen was zal hem geopenbaard worden. Het gaat hier dus om de gelijkheid van het wezen van de mens met het wezen van God. Dat is het overkoepelende aspect van de verschillende gnostische stromingen. Daarom, en dat is een tweede kenmerk van de gnostiek, is kennis van het ware zelf ook godskennis. Dat zelfkennis ook godskennis is, is geen gedachte of geloof; het geldt in de gnostiek als een ervaarbaar inzicht. De gnostiek als spirituele traditie in zijn verschillende vormen streeft naar die ervaarde godskennis. Ook de mystiek streeft overigens naar ervaarde godskennis. Het verschil met de gnostiek is dat in de mystiek een ik-gij relatie gehandhaafd wordt. God blijft daarin de Ander. De mystiek beschrijft de ervaarde ontmoeting met het goddelijke als een liefdesrelatie van twee niet-identieke partners, zie bijvoorbeeld het Geestelijk Hooglied van de mysticus Juan de la Cruz. In de gnostiek is God echter niet de ander, maar identiek aan het zelf en daarmee geheel samenvallend, co-substantieel dus. In de geloofsbelijdenis van Nicea zoals die in 325 werd vastgelegd wordt gezegd dan Jezus één in wezen is met de Vader. Voor gnostici geldt dat voor elk mens. En dat is het fundamentele verschil tussen de traditioneel christelijke opvatting en de gnostiek: niet alleen Jezus is wezensgelijk aan de Vader, maar elk mens. In hoeverre is de gnostiek nu toch dualistisch, dat wil zeggen: in hoeverre beschouwt de gnostiek de materie (het lichaam, de kosmos) als verderfelijk en duivels en het geestelijke (de ziel, het extra-mundane) als verheven en goddelijk? Men onderscheidt sedert de vondst bij Nag Hammadi binnen de gnostiek drie hoofdstromingen: de Thomas-gnostiek, de sethiaanse gnostiek, en de valentiniaanse gnostiek. Het Evangelie van Thomas is overwegend non-dualistisch, dat wil zeggen dat het streeft naar de opheffing van die dualiteit. Er zijn echter ook enkele, waarschijnlijk later toegevoegde logia, die het dualisme benadrukken. De Sethiaanse gnostiek is de meest platoonse in de radicale afwijzing van het lichaam en de stoffelijke werkelijkheid, en is dus streng dualistisch. We vinden die vooral verbeeld in het Geheime boek van Johannes uit de Nag Hammadigeschriften. Daar vinden we ook de meest nadrukkelijke afwijzing van de materiële schepping. De schepper uit Genesis in het Oude Testament is daar de boosaardige Demiurg. De streng dualistische opvatting van de Sethiaanse gnostiek toont een grote verwantschap met die van de vroege woestijnmonniken. In veel verhandelingen over de gnostiek wordt de Sethiaanse gnostiek als de norm voor alle gnostiek beschouwd. De Valentiniaanse gnostiek ziet het dualistische onderscheid als niet-reëel. Wat we gewoonlijk voor de werkelijkheid houden is slechts een illusie waar men zich van kan bevrijden en die geheel onderscheiden is van het werkelijk bestaande. Men kan daarom de valentiniaanse gnostiek met reden ook als een monisme bestempelen. 'Valentinian gnosticism ... differs essentially from dualism' (Elaine Pagels, The Gnostic Gospel, 1978). 'A standard element in the interpretation of Valentinianism and similar forms of Gnosticism is the recognition that they are fundamentally monistic' (William Schoedel, 'Gnostic Monism and the Gospel of Truth' in The Rediscovery of Gnosticism, Vol.1: The School of Valentinus, edited by Bentley Layton, E.J.Brill, Leiden, 1980) Van de Valentiniaanse gnostiek wordt wel beweerd dat ze grote gelijkenis vertoont met het boeddhisme. Zie het citaat uit het Evangelie van de Waarheid Bron voor dit hoofdstuk: Logan 1996, Pearson 2007, zie Literatuur. Gnostieke kernpunten Steeds weer terugkerend in de strijd tussen kerk en gnostiek waren de volgende gnostieke opvattingen: *Afwijzing van elk uiterlijk gezag van enig instituut over het geloof. De innerlijke goddelijke vonk verleent elk mens morele zelfstandigheid. *De materiële wereld is geen historisch scheppingsproces, maar een emanatie *Jezus had geen materieel lichaam, maar was louter geest, verschijnend aan de mensen in een lichamelijke gedaante. *Geen verlossende werking van het zoenoffer van Jezus (verzoeningsleer). *Geen verlossende werking van het geloof. Andere geschilpunten golden niet altijd voor alle gnostici, vanwege de vaak forse verschillen tussen de gnostieke scholen (Valentinianen, Slangenbroeders, Satornilos, Simon de Tovenaar enz.). Gnostici ontwikkelden zeer diverse mythische systemen, waarin Jezus, maar ook Adam, Eva en vele andere mythische figuren voorkwamen.) Stromingen De gnostiek is moeilijk in detail te beschrijven omdat er zeer uiteenlopende en zich weersprekende opvattingen een plaats in kregen. De meeste stromingen hingen het docetisme of adoptianisme aan en sommigen integreerden het concept van reïncarnatie (hoewel niet altijd duidelijk is hoe dit wordt bedoeld en of het voor iedereen of alleen voor Christus geldig is). Een alomvattende synthese van de gnostiek is daarom slechts op hoofdlijnen te geven. Voor sommige stromingen is de aanduiding "gnostiek" niet geheel onomstreden, met name voor de manicheïsten en marcionisten. Een aantal stromingen uit de gnostiek: Evangelie van Thomas Een van de meest tot de verbeelding sprekende teksten uit de gnostieke Nag Hammadi-geschriften is het Evangelie van Thomas, dat onder eindredactie van een gnosticus stond en voor een gnostische doelgroep was bedoeld. Een aantal spreuken hierin is beïnvloed door de gnosis. Dit Thomasevangelie bestaat uit een verzameling uitspraken van Jezus, die aanvankelijk werd geacht te zijn ontstaan in de tweede helft van de 2e eeuw. Maar in toenemende mate raakt men ervan overtuigd dat de oerversie van het evangelie van Thomas ouder is dan de bijbelse canon, en dat de datering daarvan min of meer gelijk is aan die van de veronderstelde verzameling uitspraken uit bron Q (van Duits: 'Quelle'), die aan de nieuwtestamentische evangeliën ten grondslag zou hebben gelegen. Verwantschap met Katharen en hermetisme De vondst van de Nag Hammadi-geschriften heeft een opmerkelijke verwantschap doen zien tussen de vroegchristelijke gnostiek en de Katharen uit de twaalfde en dertiende eeuw. Men veronderstelt daardoor een onderbroken continuïteit tussen de Katharen en de gnostici uit de eerste eeuwen, ook al is die connectie nog niet overtuigend aangetoond. De gnostiek syncretiseert meer van de in de klassieke oudheid wijdverbreide hellenistische filosofische opvattingen dan het orthodoxe christendom en is zodoende verwant aan niet-christelijke stromingen die dezelfde filosofie omhelsden, zoals de hermetische gnosis waarvoor de belangstelling tijdens de Renaissance weer opleefde. De christelijke gnostiek uit de eerste eeuwen, het katharisme uit de twaalfde en dertiende eeuw, de Renaissance met zijn belangstelling voor het hermetisme lijken zo in culturele zin aan elkaar verwant in die zin dat ze het belang van het individu onderstrepen. Sommigen zien zelfs een verband met de latere Aufklärung. Dan zouden de gnostiek, het katharisme en de Renaissance op gelijksoortige wijze de voorbodes zijn van wat later de moderniteit wordt genoemd. Dat overigens het orthodoxe christendom ook niet gevrijwaard bleef van 'paganistisch' gedachtegoed getuigt bijvoorbeeld de introductie van de Logos in het evangelie van Johannes. Zie ook: Gnosticisme en christendom en syncretisme Dwaling Eén van de belangrijkste thema's van de gnostiek is dat de mens van zichzelf vervreemd kan raken. Mensen kunnen vergeten wie ze zelf in werkelijkheid zijn. De onverloste mens is 'zichzelf kwijt'. Het gevolg daarvan is dat zo iemand het contact met zijn innerlijk weten, de gnosis, verliest. Wie zichzelf kwijt is, leeft als een slaaf van onpersoonlijke machten. Deze staat van vervreemding van het ware zelf wordt in de gnostische teksten met velerlei verschillende termen beschreven, zoals slavernij, vergetelheid, slaap, dronkenschap, blindheid, de dood. De meest algemene term die daarvoor vaak wordt gebruikt is 'de dwaling', in de betekenis van 'verdwaald zijn'. Daarbij past het volgende verhaal, het ''Lied van de Parel. Het verhaal vertelt over een koningszoon die door zijn ouders naar een ver land gestuurd wordt. De koningszoon krijgt de opdracht in het verre land een parel te zoeken. Als hij in dat land aangekomen is, vergeet hij echter zijn opdracht. Hij neemt de zeden van het vreemde land aan en wordt zo een 'zoon van het land'. Daardoor vergeet hij ook wie hij van oorsprong is, waar hij vandaan kwam en wat zijn opdracht was. Maar dan komt er een boodschapper van zijn ouders. Die herinnert hem aan zijn afkomst. Nu weet hij weer wie hij is en hij herinnert zich ook zijn opdracht. Hij slaagt erin de parel te vinden en hij keert terug naar zijn geboorteland en wordt daar koning. Het Lied van de Parel verbeeldt de staat van de mens die verdwaald is geraakt in een vreemde werkelijkheid, zichzelf vergeten is en vervolgens door een verlosser weer aan zijn ware aard herinnerd wordt en zo leert zichzelf en zijn bestemming te hervinden. In de gnostische teksten is Jezus die verlosser. Herstel De verlossing uit de dwaling kan de mens dus verkrijgen door zich zijn oorspronkelijke aard te herinneren, door zich te verbinden met zijn ware zelf. Dat proces wordt beschreven als bevrijding, wakker worden, weer nuchter worden, de genezing van blindheid, de opstanding uit de dood. De algemene term daarvoor is 'het herstel.' Het woord 'herstel' dient te worden verstaan in de zin van 'genezing'. In het Nieuwe Testament wordt verteld hoe Jezus wonderen verrichtte. Hij genas zieken en wekte zelfs doden weer tot leven. Voor de gnostici waren dat geen feitelijke gebeurtenissen; het zijn geen wonderen. Het zijn symbolische beschrijvingen van 'het herstel' door Jezus als de verlosser uit de dwaling. De gnostische Jezus geneest mensen van de dwaling, hun zelfvergetelheid. Hij leert ze 'zichzelf herinneren'. Een gnostische tekst uit de vondst bij Nag Hammadi formuleert het zo: Sta op en herinner jezelf. Hier zien we heel kort samengevat de kern van de gnostiek: de opstanding is geen verrijzenis uit de lichamelijke dood, maar een spiritueel proces. Deze spirituele opstanding bestaat eruit dat je jezelf herinnert als een vrij mens, die op eigen kracht in staat is tot liefde. Wie zichzelf hervindt zal niet alleen weten wie hij is, maar ook zijn bestemming kennen. Ook dat weten behoort tot de gnosis (Daarover handelt een tekst uit het Evangelie van de Waarheid), ook een van de teksten die gevonden werden bij Nag Hammadi, geschreven door Valentinus: :Wie zo gnosis heeft, weet waar hij vandaan gekomen is en waar hij heen zal gaan. Hij weet, zoals iemand die dronken was, en weer nuchter is geworden en, tot zichzelf gekomen, zijn zaken weer op orde heeft gesteld. Bijeenkomsten en vieringen Uit de geschriften van de gnostici zelf weten we nagenoeg niets over de aard van hun vieringen. Maar we kunnen daarvoor te rade gaan bij een tekst van Tertullianus, een van de belangrijkste bestrijders van de gnostiek. Hij schrijft over die bijeenkomsten: :Om te beginnen staat het niet vast wie er toehoorder is en wie een gelovige: iedereen heeft toegang op voet van gelijkheid. Ze ontmoeten elkaar in hun eigen huizen, ze luisteren naar elkaar als gelijken en bidden samen als gelijken. Zelfs als heidenen daaraan deelnemen voeren ze wat heilig is aan deze honden, en hun parels, hoewel vals, schenken ze aan deze zwijnen. Ze willen geen discipline, en het belang dat wij daaraan hechten noemen ze onderdrukking van de zwakken. Met iedereen die langs komt delen ze de vredeskus, want zij geven er niet om dat zij over bepaalde onderwerpen verschillend denken. Maar er is wel degelijk verdeeldheid onder hen, want zij houden er allerlei verschillende opvattingen op na, behalve de waarheid waar ze oorlog tegen voeren. Ze noemen iemand al volmaakt zonder dat die enige vorming heeft ontvangen. De ketterse vrouwen zijn zelfs brutaal genoeg – met onbedekt hoofd! - om anderen te onderwijzen, om deel te nemen aan discussies, misschien wel om te dopen. :''Nergens is het zo gemakkelijk aanzien te verwerven als bij een bijeenkomst van deze ketters, want alleen al het feit dat je aanwezig bent wordt als een grote verdienste beschouwd. Vandaag is daar de één een bisschop en morgen weer een ander. De diaken van vandaag is morgen weer leek. Ja, zelfs leken laten zij het priesterambt uitoefenen! Hoe lichtzinnig, hoe werelds, hoe louter menselijk is het, zonder ernst, zonder gezag, zonder discipline, net als hun geloof. (Tertullianus, Recepten tegen ketterij, 41) Gnostiek en vrouwen Vooral in de latere gnostische teksten vinden we een soms duizelingwekkende vloed van visioenen en mythische vertellingen. Om tot de betekenis daarvan te kunnen doordringen, moeten we werkelijk bereid zijn alle bestaande christelijke noties over God, Jezus en de Christus los te laten, of althans tijdelijk tussen haakjes te zetten. Zolang we die teksten met traditioneel-christelijke ogen lezen, zal het niet mogelijk zijn ze goed te verstaan. De gnostische mythologie is werkelijk radicaal anders dan de traditioneel-christelijke. Veel van die visioenen en mythen zijn geïnspireerd door de opstand tegen Jahweh. Die wordt daarin gewoonlijk voorgesteld als de Heer van het Kwaad, en krijgt dan als bijnaam ‘de Demiurg’. Hoe Jahweh door de gnostici als Heer van het Kwaad kon worden bestempeld, zien we uitgebeeld in hun volstrekt originele uitleg van het paradijsverhaal. Ze gaven daaraan een volkomen andere betekenis dan de schrijvers van het Oude Testament oorspronkelijk zullen hebben bedoeld. Het paradijsverhaal kunnen wij lezen in Genesis, het eerste boek van het Oude Testament. Volgens dat verhaal leven Adam en Eva, de eerste mensen, aanvankelijk in een gelukzalige staat, het paradijs. Er is hun echter door Jahweh het verbod opgelegd om te eten van de boom van kennis van Goed en Kwaad. Jahweh waarschuwt de mens: :Want ten dage dat gij daarvan eet, zult gij voorzeker sterven. Maar dan komt de slang. Die zegt tegen Eva: :''Gij zult geenszins sterven, maar God weet dat ten dage dat gij daarvan eet uw ogen geopend zullen worden, en gij als God zult zijn, kennende Goed en Kwaad. Eva eet van de boom, en: :''Zij gaf ook haar man, die bij haar was, en hij at. Toen werden beider ogen geopend, en zij bemerkten dat zij naakt waren. Jahweh ontsteekt daarover in grote woede en vervloekt Adam en Eva. Hij roept hen toe: :''Stof zijt gij, en tot stof zult gij wederkeren. En bij zichzelf overleggende besluit hij: :''Zie, de mens is geworden als één onzer, door de kennis van Goed en Kwaad; nu dan, laat hij zijn hand niet uitsteken en ook van de boom des Levens nemen en eten, zodat hij in eeuwigheid zou leven. Vervolgens verdrijft hij de mens uit het paradijs, en stelt een engel aan met een flakkerend zwaard om de weg tot de boom des levens voor hen af te sluiten. Hij maakt kleren van dierenhuiden voor hen en stuurt ze zo gekleed de wereld in. Dit alles nu is voor de gnostici duidelijke taal: Jahweh wilde de mens bewust onwetend houden! Door hen te doen geloven dat zij slechts stof zijn, heeft hij hen, nadat zij van de boom van kennis van Goed en Kwaad hadden gegeten, opnieuw in onwetendheid gedompeld. Hij heeft hen met die bezwering tot ‘stoffelijke’ mensen gemaakt. Die staat van zijn als ‘stoffelijke’ mensen wordt gehandhaafd door de slaafse onderworpenheid aan de wet van Mozes. Gnostici zeggen dat Adam en Eva door toedoen van Jahweh een spirituele dood stierven, en met hen alle mensen na hen. En in de slang zien de gnostici een boodschapper die de mens de gnosis wil brengen over zijn goddelijke aardDe goddelijke aard van de mens is een Bijbelse (Sola Scriptura) theorie, zie Psalmen 82:6, Johannes 10:33-36, Handelingen 17:28. Tevens, in Genesis 6:2,4 schrijft dat God heeft meerdere Zonen.. In de traditioneel-christelijke visie wordt de overtreding van het verbod op het eten van de boom van kennis van goed en kwaad door Eva en Adam gezien als de zondeval waar sedertdien alle mensen onder gebukt gaan. Voor Tertullianus, een fel bestrijder van de gnostiek, was Eva de oorzaak van die zondeval. Hij schreef aan de vrouwen uit zijn gemeente: :''Weten jullie dat elk van jullie een Eva is? De toorn Gods rust op jullie geslacht tot op deze dag; en jullie schuld zal noodzakelijk blijven voortbestaan. Jullie zijn de poorten van de duivel. Jullie hebben zelf de vloek van die boom over je uitgeroepen. Jullie waren de eersten die de wet van Mozes overtraden. En jullie waren het die hem hebben verleid toen de duivel dat zelf niet durfde; jullie hebben Adam, het beeld van God vernietigd. Om wat jullie zelf verdienen, de dood, moest de Zoon van God sterven. (Tertullianus, De Cultu Feminarum, I.I - 2) Maar de gnostiek geeft aan Eva een geheel andere rol. Zij is degene die Adam uit de diepe slaap van de onwetendheid wekte en hem daarmee de gnosis bracht. In het Geheime Boek van Johannes, een tekst uit de Nag Hammadigeschriften, zegt Eva tegen Adam nadat ze van de boom van kennis van Goed en Kwaad gegeten heeft: :''Sta op en herinner jezelf. Volg mij, je eigen wortel. In Oorsprong van de Wereld, een andere tekst uit Nag Hammadi, wordt verteld hoe Eva ziet dat Adam slaapt. Ze wordt daardoor met medelijden bewogen en ze zegt: :''Adam, leef! Sta op! Adam wordt wakker en als hij Eva ziet zegt hij: :''Jij zult de moeder van de levenden genoemd worden, omdat jij degene bent die mij het leven schonk. Hier zien we dus een uiterst positieve waardering voor Eva. Eva wordt in de gnostische teksten zelfs vaak beschreven als superieur aan Adam. De vrouwen speelden een navenant positieve rol in de gnostische gemeenschappen, tot aan de Katharen toe. Zij konden gelijkwaardig aan mannen alle sacramentele functies vervullen. De hierboven al geciteerde kerkvader Tertullianus schrijft verontwaardigd over de gelijkwaardige rol van de vrouwen onder de gnostici: :''De ketterse vrouwen zijn zelfs brutaal genoeg - met onbedekt hoofd! - om anderen te onderwijzen, om deel te nemen aan discussies. ((Tertullianus, Recepten tegen ketterij, 41) Vrouwen spelen ook een opmerkelijk positieve rol in het gnostische Evangelie van Thomas. Die tekst bestaan uit 114 uitspraken van Jezus gewoonlijk in de vorm van vraag en antwoord. De meeste vragen worden gesteld door ‘de leerlingen’, die verder niet bij naam genoemd worden. Maar in twee logions is het een bij haar naam genoemde vrouw die een vraag aan Jezus stelt, Maria Magdalena in logion 21 en Salomé in logion 61. Van enige vrouwvijandigheid is hier zeker geen sprake. Anders van toon lijkt logion 114. Daar vraagt Petrus aan Jezus om Maria Magdalena weg te sturen ‘want vrouwen zijn het leven niet waard’. Jezus wijst Petrus echter terecht en zegt dat hij haar ‘tot man zal maken', dat wil zeggen dat hij haar een status zal geven die gelijkwaardig is aan mannen. Eenzelf polemiek met Petrus treffen we aan in het gnostische evangelie van Maria Magdalena. Maria Magdalena vertelt daarin dat ze Jezus ontmoet heeft in een visioen. Petrus zegt daarop: : 'Hij heeft toch niet gesproken met een vrouw, verborgen voor ons en niet in het openbaar, opdat we onszelf omkeren en allemaal naar haar luisteren? Heeft Hij haar verkozen boven ons?' :Toen huilde Maria, ze zei tot Petrus: 'Mijn broeder Petrus, wat denk je dus? Denk je dat ik, alleen, ze bedacht heb in mijn hart of dat ik de Verlosser bedrieg? :''Levi antwoordde, hij zei tot Petrus: 'Petrus, sinds eeuwigheid ben je driftig. Ik zie je nu terwijl je redeneert tot de vrouw zoals die tegenstanders. :''Als de Verlosser haar waardig heeft gemaakt, wie ben jij zelf dan om haar te verwerpen? Ongetwijfeld, de Verlosser kent haar grondig. Daarom heeft Hij haar meer liefgehad dan ons.' Petrus is in deze teksten de representant van de zich dan vormende kerk van Rome, die vrouwen niet tot het priesterambt toelaat. De rol van de vrouw is bij de institutionalisering van de kerk van Rome een voortdurend twistpunt geweest met de gnostici. Daarin nemen de gnostici en Rome tegengestelde standpunten in. Voor gnostici is het lichamelijke verschil tussen mannen en vrouwen van geen betekenis. Het gaat hen om de ziel. En die is voor mannen en vrouwen van dezelfde geestelijke substantie en dus niet alleen gelijkwaardig maar ook gelijk. Reïncarnatie Sommige gnostici geloofden in reïncarnatie. Zij meenden dat alle menselijke zielen in slavernij waren geraakt aan 'de Machten van het Kwaad' (ook wel Archonten genoemd). Daardoor was het aardse leven ten prooi gevallen aan angst en geweld. Maar ze meenden ook dat het leven op aarde weer hersteld kon worden in zijn oorspronkelijke glorie, door een proces van evolutie van alle menselijke zielen door verschillende levens heen. Iedereen zou ooit verlost worden van de slavernij aan de Machten. In oosterse tradities staat het idee van reïncarnatie vaak in het teken van het geërfde karma uit een vorig leven. Bij de gnostici staat reïncarnatie in het teken van de persoonlijke herkansing. Het is vooral een hoopvol perspectief op een 'nieuwe hemel en een nieuwe aarde' in een volgend leven. Over reïncarnatie in de gnostiek zie ook: Evangelie van Maria Magdalena. Gnostische scheppingsmythe In de oudtestamentische traditie schiep God op één enkel tijdstip, namelijk 'in den beginne', de gehele kosmos. Die kosmos bestaat sedertdien geheel op zichzelf en wordt in stand gehouden door God. Volgens sommige gnostische groeperingen werd de wereld op elk moment nieuw geschapen. Zoals het licht steeds weer opnieuw uit de zon straalt, zo vloeit in een nooit eindigend scheppingsproces de werkelijkheid voort uit de oerbron van het zijn. Men noemt dat permanente wordingsproces van de werkelijkheid: een emanatie. De werkelijkheid zoals we die om ons heen ervaren is een emanatie van de bron van alle zijn. Zie ook Emanationisme. Christusbewustzijn In de traditionele christelijke godsvoorstelling wordt de onoverbrugbare afstand tussen de mens en God opgeheven door Christus. De mens is weliswaar naar Gods beeld geschapen, maar door zonde van God gescheiden. Mens en God zijn wezensongelijk, terwijl Jezus wordt gezien als zowel mens als Gods Zoon. In de gnostiek ziet men de mens als rechtstreeks verbonden met de bron (God). "Zoals een lichtstraal verwant is aan de zon, zo is ook de mens verwant aan de bron"; "wij hebben 'de gelaatstrekken van de Vader'"; "wij zijn 'de erfgenamen van de Vader'", zijn uitdrukkingen in gnostieke teksten die deze relatie verbeelden. De beeltenis van God, die elk mens in zich draagt, zoals een kind dat op zijn ouders lijkt, is het 'oorspronkelijk gelaat' van de mens, dat echter vergeten kan worden en dan tot onwetendheid leidt. In de gnostiek heeft ieder mens twee naturen. De ene natuur is zijn persoonlijke natuur, waarbij hij zichzelf ervaart als geplaatst in de tijd, met een geboorte en een dood. Dat is de mens met een persoonlijke geschiedenis, een eigen identiteit en individualiteit en het bijbehorende 'persoonlijk bewustzijn'. De tweede natuur van de mens is zijn tijdloze, goddelijke kern, die in de gnostiek 'de Christus' wordt genoemd. Als bijvoorbeeld in de brief aan de Kolossenzen in het Nieuwe Testament gezegd wordt: 'Het geheim is dit: Christus woont in u,' dan is dat voor een gnosticus duidelijk verstaanbaar als het ''Christus-bewustzijn. Er is hier een verwantschap met het boeddhistische begrip boeddha-natuur en de hindoeïstische Atman. Het spirituele pad van de dharmische religies heeft als doel het bewustzijn van de individuele mens weer te verenigen met zijn eigen boeddha-natuur of Atman, die tegelijk ook samenvalt met de ganse (ultieme) werkelijkheid. In het westen spreekt men dan echter gewoonlijk over het Christus-bewustzijn. Doel van de gnostiek is het persoonlijk bewustzijn te verbinden met het Christus-bewustzijn. Dat heet symbolisch: 'de vereniging in het bruidsvertrek'. In het Nieuwe Testament wordt verteld dat Jezus door Johannes de Doper in de Jordaan werd gedoopt. Op dat moment, zo gaat de vertelling, daalt de Heilige Geest op hem neer. Deze gebeurtenis geldt in de gnostiek als de realisatie van het tijdloze Christusbewustzijn door het sterfelijke individu Jezus. De Jordaan staat hier symbool voor de stroom van "zijn" die voortvloeit uit de oerbron. (Zie 'Scheppingsmythe' hierboven.) Jezus wordt hier dus symbolisch ondergedompeld in de oerstroom van het zijn, en ervaart op dat moment zijn Christusbewustzijn. Hij is een Christus geworden en zal voortaan zijn discipelen leren hoe ook zij een Christus kunnen worden, dat wil zeggen, zich bewust worden van de Christusnatuur die reeds in hen, en in alle mensen, aanwezig is. In de kerkgeschiedenis wordt deze opvatting adoptianisme genoemd. Kerkelijke bronnen voor de studie van de gnostiek Tot voor de vondst van de Nag Hammadigeschriften kenden we de gnostiek alleen door de teksten van de bestrijders. Hierna volgen de belangrijkste. Geraadpleegde bronnen voor 'Kerkelijke bronnen voor de studie van de gnostiek': Pearson 2007, Filoramo 1991, Rudolph 1990, zie Literatuur. Justinus de Martelaar Justinus de Martelaar (Justin Martyr) (ca.110-165) is de eerste bekende bestrijder van de gnostiek. Zijn werken dateren uit het midden van de 2de eeuw. Hij verschaft informatie over drie personen die volgens hem ketters zijn: Simon Magus (Simon de Tovenaar, die ook voorkomt in Handelingen 8), Menander en Marcion. Zijn werken tegen de gnostici zijn verloren gegaan, maar in zijn ‘Eerste Apologie aan Romeinse keizer Antonius Pius' vermeldt hij zijn 'Syntagma': ‘Er is ook een samenvatting (Syntagma) die we hebben samengesteld tegen alle ketterijen. Als u daar kennis van wilt nemen zullen wij het u doen toekomen.’ We kennen we de inhoud van zijn teksten min of meer door aanhalingen van latere bestrijders. Irenaeus heeft waarschijnlijk veel aan hem ontleend, zeker voor zijn eerste boek. Irenaeus van Lyon Ongetwijfeld de meest invloedrijke bestrijder van de gnostiek was Irenaeus van Lyon. Hij schreef ‘Tegen de ketters, Ontmaskering en weerlegging van wat ten onrechte gnosis wordt genoemd.’ Met die titel haakte hij aan bij een zin uit een brief die ten onrechte aan Paulus is toegeschreven en die dateert uit het begin van de tweede eeuw: ‘Timoteüs, waak over hetgeen je is toevertrouwd en mijd het goddeloze gepraat en de tegenstrijdigheden van wat ten onrechte gnosis wordt genoemd. (1 Timoteüs 6:20)’ Zijn werk bestaat uit vijf delen. Het eerste deel dateert van ongeveer 180, de andere delen volgden ruim tien jaar later. Tot voor de vondst van de Nag Hammadigeschriften was Irenaeus de belangrijkste bron van kennis over de gnostiek. Irenaeus is de eerste officiële kerkvader. Dat is, vanuit kerkelijk standpunt gezien zeker terecht. Zijn strijd tegen de gnostiek leverde ook de eerste heldere formulering op van datgene wat hij als de ware christelijke leer zag. Hij stelde zelfs de allereerste geloofsbelijdenis op, die nagenoeg ongewijzigd in 325 werd overgenomen op het concilie van Nicea en sedertdien geldt als de officiële geloofsbelijdenis van de Rooms-katholieke kerk. Ook onder protestanten is Irenaeus erkend als belangrijke bron; hij wordt door hen zelfs wel gezien als degeen die ‘het ware christendom’ beleed, waar dan de RKK later van zou zijn afgeweken. Irenaeus gold tot de vondst van de Nag Hammadigeschriften lang als de voornaamste bron van kennis over de gnostiek. Hoewel die vondst enerzijds bevestigt dat zijn feitelijke weergave van de gnostische bronnen grotendeels correct was, wordt zijn visie daarop nu toch gezien als te eenzijdig polemisch. Zijn vijandbeeld van de gnostiek vervulde voor hem ook de retorische functie van contrastmiddel voor een scherpe afbakening van de door hem geformuleerde ‘ware christelijke leer.’ Zijn beeld van de gnostiek toont bijvoorbeeld een veel te grote samenhang van de gnostiek als ketterse stroming. De gnostiek blijkt sedert de vondst van de Nag Hammadigeschriften veel veelzijdiger en diverser dan Irenaeus voorstelde. Tertullianus Een extreem felle bestrijder van de gnostiek was Tertullianus (ca. 160-ca. 230)). Hij besteedde bijna zijn hele leven aan de strijd tegen wat hij noemde ‘de meest verderfelijke van alle ketterijen’, de gnostiek dus. Zijn werken in dit verband zijn: 'De Praescriptione haereticorum', 'Adversus Marcionem', 'Adversus Valentinianos', 'Scorpiace', 'De Carne Christi', 'De Resurrectione Carnis', en tenslotte 'Adversus Praxeam'. Hippolytus van Rome Hippolytus (Ť ca. 235) geldt als een leerling van Irenaeus. Hij schreef ‘Weerlegging van alle ketterijen’ (Refutatio omnium haeresium) geschreven rond 222. Hippolytus beweerde dat de gnostici hun leer ontleenden aan ‘de heidenen’. Zijn eigen standpunten zijn niet altijd goed onderbouwd, en worden niet meer serieus genomen, maar hij is historisch van groot belang omdat zijn Refutatio een nagenoeg encyclopedisch overzicht geeft van allerlei gnostische stromingen en bronnen waaruit hij rijkelijk citeert, zoals bijvoorbeeld ‘De Grote Openbaring’ van Simon Magus. Door de vele citaten en bronvermeldingen is hij voor de studie van de gnostiek minstens even belangrijk als Irenaeus, ook omdat hij de ontwikkelingen van de gnostiek schetst van na Irenaeus. Clement van Alexandrië Ook Clement van Alexandrië (ca. 150-ca. 215) geldt als kerkvader. Dat is zeer opmerkelijk omdat hij er uitgesproken gnostische opvattingen op nahield. Hij stelde zich ten doel de gnostiek met de officiële leer van de kerk te verzoenen. Aan zijn boeken ontlenen we zeer veel waardevolle informatie over het geschil tussen kerk en gnostiek. Hij schreef: ‘Paedagogos’, ‘Stromateis’, en ‘Excerpta ex Theodoto’. Origenes Origenes (Ť ca. 255) wijdde geen speciaal werk aan de gnostiek maar in vier van zijn boeken geschreven rond ongeveer 230 verwerpt hij enkele typisch gnostische standpunten: dualisme, docetisme en emanationisme. Epiphanius van Salamis Aan het eind van de vierde eeuw stelde Epiphanius van Salamis (ca.310 - 403) een lange lijst samen, door hem ‘Panarion’ (mediciijnkastje) genoemd, van wat hij als ketterijen beschouwde. Niet al die vermeende ketterijen waren overigens gnostisch. Hij baseerde zijn Panarion mede op het werk van vroegere ketterijbestrijders, maar voegde zelf citaten toe uit primaire gnostische teksten. De meeste geleerden hebben geen hoge dunk van zijn betrouwbaarheid, maar zijn werk is desondanks nuttig vanwege de vele letterlijke citaten. Hij lanceerde een felle aanval op Origenes. Dat leidde ertoe dat Origenes, ongetwijfeld de grootste theoloog van het vroege christendom, tot ketter werd verklaard in 553. Literatuur Bronteksten *Meyer, Marvin and Robinson, James (2007), Nag Hammadi Scriptures, The complete collection of texts found at Nag Hamadi, Harper, San Francisco, ISBN 0060523786. *Slavenburg, Jacob en Glaudemans, Willem, Nag Hammadi-geschriften, Een integrale vertaling van alle teksten uit de Nag Hammadi Codices en de Berlijnse Codex, Ankh-Hermes 2007, ISBN 9020219642 | ISBN 9789020219647 *Broek, R. van den (1986), De taal van de gnosis, Gnostische teksten uit Nag Hammadi, Ambo, Baarn, 1986, ISBN 90-263-0745-4. *Luttikhuizen, Dr. G.P., Gnostische Geschriften 1, uit het Koptisch vertaald, ingeleid en toegelicht, J.H. Kok, Kampen, 1988, ISBN 90-242-4133-2. *Het Lied van de Parel, Uit: Handelingen van Thomas, gepubliceerd in: Apokriefen van het Nieuwe Testament II, vertaald, ingeleid en toegelicht onder eindredactie van Dr. A.F.J. Klijn. Kok, Kampen, ISBN 9024228662. *Barnstone, William and Meyer, Marvin, The Gnostic Bible, Gnostic texts of Mystical Wisdom from the Ancient and Medieval Worlds, Christian, Mandaean, Manichaean, Islamic and Cathar. New Seeds Books, Boston, London,2003, ISBN 978-1-59030-199-9. *Layton,B., The gnostic scriptures, A new Translation with Annotations and Introductions, Doubleday, London, New York, 1987,ISBN 0-385-47843-7. Geschiedenis *Böhling, Alexander, Markschies, Christoph, Gnosis und Manicheismus. Berlijn-New York 1994. *Alexander Böhling e.a. Die Gnosis, 3 delen, Zeugnisse der Kirchenväter, Koptische und mandäische Quellen, Der Manichäismus. 2002. *Filoramo, Giovanni, A History of Gnosticism, Blackwell, Cambridge, 1991, ISBN 0631-15756-5. * King, Karen L., What is gnosticism? Belknap Press of Harvard University, London, England, 2005, ISBN 0-674-01762-5. *Klimkeit, Hans-Joachim, Gnosis on the Silk Road, gnostic Parables, Hymns and Prayers, Harper, SanFrancisco, 1993,ISBN 0-06-064586-5. *Layton (ed.), B., The rediscovery of Gnosticism, Brill, Leiden, 1980. * Logan, Alastair H.B Gnostc Truth and Christian Heresy, A study in the History of gnosticism, T&T Clark, Edinburgh 1996. *Pagels, Elaine De Gnostische evangeliën, Kosmos, Amsterdam, 2005,ISBN 9021582511, vertaling van: The Gnostic Gospels, Penguin Books, 1988, London. *Pagels, Elaine, Adam, Eva en de Slang, Servire, Katwijk, 1989, ISBN 90-6325-361-3, (vertaling van: Adam Eve and the Serpent, 1990, Penguin Books) *Pearson, Birger A., Ancient Gnosticism, Traditions and Literature, Fortress Press, Minneapolis, 2007, ISBN 0-8006-3258-3. *Pearson, Birger A., Gnosticism, Judaism, and Egyptian Christianity, Fortress Press, Minneapolis, 2006, ISBN 978-0-8006-3741-5. *Perkins, P., Gnosticism and the New Testament, Fortress Press, 1993. *Rudolph, Kurt, Die Gnosis, Wesen und Geschichte einer spätantiken Religion, derde druk, Göttingen 1990 (eerste druk 1980). *Smith, Carl B., No longer Jews, The search for Gnostic Origins, Hendrickson Publishers, Massachusets, 2004,ISBN 1-56563-944-8. Historisch-kritische tekststudies van het vroege christendom met ruime aandacht voor de gnostiek *Ehrman, Bart D. (2003), Lost Christianities, The Battle for Scripture and the Faiths We Never Knew, Oxford University Press, ISBN 978-0195141832. *Hausammann,Susanna, Alte Kirche, deel 1 Frühchristliche Schriftsteller, 2001 *Koester, Helmut (2000), History and Literature of Early Christianity, Walter de Gruyter, New York, Berlin, ISBN 3110146932, eerste druk 1982. *Koester, Helmut (2007), From Jesus to the Gospels, Fortress Press, ISBN 9780800620936. *Mack, Burton L. (1997), Wie schreven het Nieuwe Testament werkelijk? Feiten, mythen en motieven, Ankh-Hermes, Deventer, ISBN 90-202-81453. Vertaling van: Who wrote the New Testament? The making of the Christian Myth, Harper, San Francisco 1995; vertaler Boudewijn Koole. *Robinson, James M., Koester, Helmut (2006), Trajectories through Early Christianity, Wipf & Stock, Eugene, Oregon, U.S. *Pagels, Elaine, The Gnostic Paul, Gnostic exegesis of the Pauline letters, Trinity Press International, Harrisbug Pennsylvenia, 1975, ISBN 1 56338 039 0. Plaatsbepaling gnostiek in klassieke Umwelt *Koslowski, Peter (1988), Gnosis und Mystik in der Geschichte der Philosophie, Artemis Verlag, Zürich en München. *Lane Fox, Robin (1987), Pagans and Christians, in the Mediterranean World from the second century to the conversion of Constantine, Viking Penguin Books, London, ISBN 0-670-80848-2. *Godwin, J. (1981), Mystery Religions in the Ancient World, Thames and Hudson, London. *Jonas, Hans, Gnosis und spätantiker Geist, Göttingen 1966. *Jonas, Hans, (2001)The gnostic religion, The message of the Alien God and the Beginnings of Christianity, Beacon Press, Massachusets, ISBN 9780807058015 *Quispel, Gilles (red.) (1988), Gnosis. De derde component van de Europese cultuurtraditie, HES, Utrecht. *Quispel, Gilles (red.) (1992), De Hermetische Gnosis in de loop der eeuwen, Beschouwingen over de invloed van een Egyptische religie op de cultuur van het Westen, Tirion, Baarn, ISBN 90-5121-374-3. *Quispel, Gilles (red.) (1995), Gnosis als Weltreligion, Origo Verlag,, Bern, ISBN 3-282-00037-5. Inleiding vanuit traditioneel christelijk standpunt *Roukema, Reiner (2004), Gnosis en geloof in het vroege christendom, Meinema, Zoetermeer, ISBN 90 211 3708 9, eerste druk 1998. Verder lezen *Slavenburg, Jacob (1990), Gnosis, De esoterische traditie van het oude weten, Ankh-Hermes, Deventer, ISBN 90-202-1026-2. *Slavenburg, Jacob (1995), Valsheid in Geschrifte, De geslepen pen van bijbelschrijvers, Walburg Pers, Zutphen, ISBN 90-6011-926-6. *Slavenburg, Jacob (1992 (eerste druk 1989), De geheime woorden, Een ontdekkingstocht door vijfentwintig eeuwen verborgen kennis, Ankh-Hermes, Deventer, ISBN 90-202-5532-0. *Stufkens, Hein (1991), Weg van Gnosis, een reis naar huis, Lemniscaat, Rotterdam, ISBN 90-6069-802-9. *Churton, Tobias (1989), Geschiedenis van de Gnosis, De kennis van het hart, Stichting Teleac, Utrecht, ISBN 90-6533-207-3. Vertaling van: The gnostics, George Weidenfield & Nicolson ltd 1987; vertaler M.G.Kuyper-Heeres. Externe links * Veel informatie over Gnostiek in het Nederlands met vertaling en toelichting Thomas evangelie. * Artikel over gnostiek en gnosticisme in de Internet Encyclopedia of Philosophy (Engels) * Gnostiek als ketterij in de koptische kerk in de Encyclopedia Coptica (Engels) * Gnostiek en gnosticisme gezien vanuit het Rooms-katholieke perspectief in de Encyclopedia Catholica (Engels) * The Gnostic Society Library zeer veel gnostische teksten online (Engels) Categorie:Gnosticisme Categorie:Christelijke stroming Categorie:Christelijke mystiek